Interviewing the OC's and AU's
by DimensionalJumper223
Summary: This is where me and Joshua interview peoples OC's. If you would like you're Experiments or Characters included send me a message.
1. Needles and Naomi

(A man wearing a suit and a top hat sat with a man wearing a shirt and jeans. Around were a few chairs and some crew members were putting the finishing touches to the set)

Loli: Anyway, so my housekeeper has been stealing my tator tots. So I decided to punish her so I got my whip.

Crew Member: Um Guys? We're on

Loli: ... Damn

Joshua: Haha.

Loli: Shut up, anyway, welcome to "Interviewing the OC's". Today we will be meeting our own OC's. Just to get the show going. First up, we have my main character: Needles! Joshua, mind getting him?

Joshua: Okay.

(He gets up and goes to the back room. 2 minutes later he comes back with a purple Stitch look alike)

Loli: Hello Needles.

Needles: Sup Loli, Hey Joshy.

Joshua: Don't call me Joshy boy!

Needles: Whatever...

(Joshua Twitches)

Loli: Onto the Interview, now, who created you?

Needles: Dr. Urgra.

Loli: Who was the first Human you ever saw?

Needles: That would be, not counting the guy who ran me over, Greg.

Loli: Did you ever have a girlfriend?

Needles: Yes, I had a short fling with Angel.

Joshua: Did you fondle her cupcakes?

Needles: ...

(Needles creates a fireball and launches at Joshua)

Joshua: FIRE FIRE!

(Loli snaps his fingers and a bucket of water appears above Joshua and puts him out)

Needles: How did you do that?

Loli: I'm an author; authors have the power to mess with the laws of physics... Duh...

Needles: Okay, hey I'm a little lonely out here; I want to meet one of Joshua's OC's

Joshua: Are you about that?

Needles: Yep

(Joshua, grinning, goes into the back room and comes back with a female experiment)

Needles: Hubba Hubba, hey baby want to ditch this place and get a drink?

(The experiment slaps him with an antenna)

Joshua: Meet Naomi, aka Experiment 631.

Needles: Did you have to slap so hard, I'm indestructible and that hurt!

(Crowd laughs)

Joshua: When did we get a crowd?

Loli: ... I don't know...

Needles: So, are you single?

Naomi: Naga

Needles: Oh... ON WITH THE INTERVIEW!

Loli: Right, thanks Needles... Naomi, where were you activated?

Naomi: In meega Bujee Bu's sink

Translator: In **My Boyfriend/Girlfriend's** sink

Naomi: Gaba was that?

Translator: **What** was that?

Loli: Turin/Tantalog Translator.

Joshua: Did he fo-

Loli: Josh, don't...

Joshua: Fine *sigh*

Loli: Next question: What are your abilities?

Naomi: Well, meega has powers of Stitch, but meega can swim, do martial arts and use meega's antennae to attack people.

Translator: Well,** I** **have** powers of Stitch, but **I** can swim, do martial arts and use **my** antennae to attack people.

Naomi: Meega is going to kick machines patookie!

Translator:** I** am going to kick machines **arse**!

Naomi: Meega Nala KWEESTA!

Translator: **Error, Translation unknown!**

(Naomi jumps up and rips the machine from the roof)

(Joshua, Loli and Needles slowly back away)

Loli: That's all for now! Tune in next time for "**Interviewing the OC's!**"

**WHO ARE YOU? Character Bios**

**Loli- is the host of the show and wears the suit and top hat, he is mostly calm and the serious voice of the duo**

**Joshua- is the wise-cracking favourite. He makes the jokes and mostly makes the Interviews stray off track**

**Needles- Is a purple furred, green eyed Stitch-Look alike! Reason? He is 626! But he wasn't made by Jumba; he was created by Dr. Urgra. His powers include: Lifting 10000x his own weight, wall climbing, can see on several light pattern, Indestructible and can control the elements.**

**Naomi- is a green angel-like experiment with a Tai Chi symbol on her chest and a bit of a temper. She has the powers of Stitch none of his weakness' and can swim and is an expert in martial arts from several planets. **


	2. Loli, Kim, Lilo, Stitch and Sparky

(Loli and Joshua were standing by a burn mark made from last episode)

Loli: Think we should fix it or leave it?

Joshua: We should leave it.

Crew Member: We're on.

(Loli and Joshua teleport into their chairs)

Loli: Welcome to another Episode of **"Interviewing the OC's and AU's"**

Joshua: Today we will be interviewing Loli and Kim, these two are Gender Reversed version of Lilo and Stitch.

Loli: Go get 'em Josh

Joshua: Can't you get him this time?

Loli: No.

(Joshua gets up and goes backstage to return with a Hawaiian Boy and a Orange experiment)

Loli: Welcome Loli and Kim!

Loli (AU): Good to be here, hey we have the same name!

Loli: Heh, we do...

Kim: Hello

Loli: So tell me about yourselves.

Loli (AU): Well, My name is Loli, brother of Kai, son of Ken and Lani, 16 years old and dating Kim.

(Joshua sprays the Pepsi he was drinking)

Joshua: You're dating Kim?

Kim: What's wrong with that?

Joshua: Nothing...

Kim: Well, I am experiment 626, I was evil until Loli brought my good side out with the help of Elvis and a ukulele.

Joshua: Wait... if your Universe is a Gender Reversed Universe, why is Elvis still male?

Creator of GR-Universe: BECAUSE ELVIS IS TOO EPIC!

Joshua: What was that?

Loli: A Creator of a Universe...

Joshua: O.o

Kim: This is honestly the weirdest thing that ever happened to me... And I've fought a war alongside several hundred versions of myself.

Joshua: More O.O

Loli: Anyway, who was your favourite AU Version of Stitch?

Kim: I would have to say the First Stitch I met when him, his Lilo and Sparky got sent to my universe in an explosion.

Loli: Would you like to see him again?

Kim: Are they here?

Loli: Yep, COME ON OUT GUYS!

(Lilo, Stitch and Sparky walk out of the backroom and wave to Loli and Kim)

Lilo: Hey guys!

Loli (AU): Hey Lilo, Stitch Sparky, how's Electra and Circuit?

Sparky: there Okitaka

Translator: They're **Okay**

Stitch: Gaba was that?

Translator: **What **was that?

Loli: That's our new translator; we had to buy a new one after Naomi ripped our first one out and ate half of it.

Joshua: So tell me about yourself Sparky

Sparky: Well, meega powers the lighthouse until meega met Electra. We got married and had a baby boy called Circuit

Translator: Well, **I **powered the lighthouse until **I **met Electra. We got married and had a baby boy called Circuit

Kim: I'm tempted to call Naomi

Joshua: DON'T! Those things are expensive... So Sparky, did you Fondle Electra's cupcakes?

(Sparky raised an eyebrow and shot a ball of electricity at Joshua who ducked)

Joshua: Great! Now we have 2 scorch marks!

Sparky: Want Allaf?

Translator: Want **five**?

(Kim, Stitch and Sparky all twitch)

Loli: We better cut this half of the show shot before the studio gets burned down; join us after the ad break when we meet ngrey651's character.

**WHO ARE YOU? Character Bio's**

**Loli- is a small Hawaiian Boy of around 10. He has tan skin, black hair, brown eyes and wears a red shirt with floral patterns and shorts. He is currently dating Kim, AKA Experiment 626.**

**Kim- is an Orange experiment that escaped from the Galactic Federation. She escaped from the Federation by stealing a green police cruiser and going into Hyperspace. She ended up on Kauai, Earth and was adopted by Loli at the pound. After they finished capturing experiments they were thrust into a war being waged on by AnSlah. After the war they became a couple. Kim can lift 3,000x her own weight and climb walls, she can also see very well and hear at different sound levels.**

**Lilo- Is a small Hawaiian girl of around 10. She has tan skin, long black hair, brown eyes and wears a red muumuu with white floral patterns. She is currently dating Stitch, AKA Experiment 625.**

**Stitch- is a blue experiment that escaped from the Galactic Federation. She escaped from the Federation by stealing a red police cruiser and going into Hyperspace. He ended up on Kauai, Earth and was adopted by Lilo at the pound. After they finished capturing experiments they were thrust into a war being waged on by AnSlah. After the war they became a couple. Stitch can lift 3,000x his own weight and climb walls; he can also see very well and hear at different sound levels.**

**Sparky- is a little yellow experiment with small ears, a twisted tail and very long antennae that creates electricity. He can shoot electric from his hands and turn into living electricity. He is married to Electra, his alternate self (Weird eh?) and has a son called Circuit.**


	3. Nick and Grey

(Joshua and Loli sat at a desk with several people standing in a line)

Loli: Number 7328473847264372846388743, please step up...

(A man stepped forward wearing a black jumper, blue jeans and a Mohawk and fringe)

Loli: Why do you think you should be a new host?

Number 7328473847264372846388743: Well, I'm accident prone and I am a people person...

Joshua: You're the best we have seen this week, you're hired, what's your name?

Number 7328473847264372846388743: It's J.H

Loli: Well, you're hired and just in time for our new episode, GO HOME YOU BUMS!

(He turns a crank on the table and the sprinklers turn on, making the weird people run away)

Joshua: Right this way J.H

(They walk into another room to the famous Interview Studio)

Loli: Hello! And welcome to the second part of our second episode. As promised we have ngrey651's 2 OC's Grey and Nick, J.H, will you do the honours?

J.H: Sure!

(He runs backstage)

Joshua: That poor clueless Bastard...

(Ripping noises and screams can be heard)

Loli: Isn't the back room supposed to be sound proof?

Joshua: Must be in the hallway

(Grey and Nick walked into the room. Grey has a scratched up J.H Over his shoulder)

Grey: He looked at me strange!

Loli: No one's judging you mate.

(Grey drops J.H Into a chair and sits down as well)

Joshua: Well now, you two are an interesting pair of OC's. What are your powers, if you have any that is.

Grey: Well, I have animal traits so I have strength and durability above average...

Nick: When I sing, reality is affected

Joshua: How so?

Nick: Let me show you...

(Nick stands up and pulls a microphone our of nowhere)

Nick:

_Yo V.I.P  
Let's kick it_

Ice Ice Baby  
Ice Ice Baby  
All right stop  
Collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop?  
Yo... I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle.

**(The room goes colder and sensing this Loli snaps his fingers and makes several parkers appear)**

Nick:

_Dance  
Bum rush the speaker that booms  
I'm killin your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly, when I play a dope melody  
Anything less that the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it  
You better gain way  
You better hit bull's eye  
The kid dont play  
If there was a problem  
Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla _[4X]_

**(Snow starts falling from nowhere as Loli finishes zipping up his parker)**

Nick:

_Now that the party is jumping  
With the bass kicked in, the Vegas are pumpin'  
Quick to the point, to the point no faking  
I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon  
Burning them if they're not quick and nimble  
I go crazy when I hear a cymbal  
And a high hat with a souped up tempo  
I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo  
Rollin in my 5.0  
With my ragtop down so my hair can blow  
The girlies on standby  
Waving just to say HI  
Did you stop?  
No I just drove by  
Kept on pursuing to the next stop  
I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block  
That block was dead_

**(Ice starts gathering around the lights)**

Nick:

_Yo... so I continued to A1A Beachfront Ave.  
Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis  
Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis  
Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine  
Shay with a guage and Vanilla with a nine  
Reading for the chumps on the wall  
The Chumps are acting ill because they're so full of eight balls  
Gunshots ranged out like a bell  
I grabbed my nine...  
All I heard were shells  
Fallin on the concrete real fast  
Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas  
Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed  
I'm tryin to get away before the jackers jack  
Police on the scene  
You know what I mean  
They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends  
If there was a problem  
Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla _[4X]_

**(J.H Started shivering)**

Nick:

_Take heed, 'caese I'm a lyrical poet  
Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it  
My town, that created all the bass sound  
Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground  
'Cause my style's like a chemical spill  
Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel  
Conducted and formed  
This is a hell of a concept  
We make it hype and you want to step with this  
Shay palays on the fade, slice it like a ninja  
Cut like a razor blade so fast  
Other DJ's say, "Damn"  
If my rhyme was a drug  
I'd sell it by the gram  
Keep my composure when it's time to get loose  
Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice  
If there was a problem  
Yo... I'll solve it!  
Check out the hook while Deshay revolves it._

**(Snow stops falling when Nick stops singing... Everyone looks with stunned faces)**

Nick: You wanted to know how...

Joshua: That was awesome... I wonder what happens when you sing a song by cannibal corpse?

Nick: Yeah, if I did that, I can be arrested for manslaughter.

(They look over at the crowd expecting laughs but saw a frozen waste land)

J.H: Dude... Does that count as murder?

Loli: No, they were red-necks we found by the road anyway...

(Crowd laughs)

Grey: I thought they were dead!

(J.H pulls out a tape recorder)

J.H: I taped the laughter from the first episode

Loli: Dude... That's Creepy...

Joshua: That's all we got time for, thank you for coming and mauling our new friend Nick, Grey

Nick: Bye

Grey: Later mate, and no problem

Loli: Join us next time on **"Interviewing the OC's and AU's"** Later guys

Crew Member: Think we should get a new Audience?

Joshua: What we need is a little light that says ON THE AIR!

**WHO ARE YOU? Character Bio's**

**Nick- is a boy of around 15 (Give or take a few years), he wears a spring break shirt, jeans, and shoes. He has the amazing ability to change reality with his singing.**

**Grey- is a man with animalistic traits. E.g. Tail, un-retractable claws, fur etc etc. He can be hard-headed and brutal when angered but is mostly a nice guy**

**J.H- Is the new third host. He is accident Prone and a people person as he says... despite being mauled on the first day. He has a Mohawk with a fringe, blue jumper and jeans. Despite being an Author he cannot defy the laws of physics.**


	4. Razor, Leroy and Veronica

(J.H, Joshua and Loli are standing in the studio holding blow-dryers slowly defrosting the studio)

Joshua: ... So monkey says to Rabbi...

Crewmember: We're on

(Joshua sets Crewmember on fire and teleports into the chair)

Loli: Welcome to yet another fun filled episode of **"Interviewing the OC's and AU's"**

Joshua: Tonight we have Juria's OC's Razor and Veronica, wife and Daughter of Leroy!

(Leroy walks out hand in hand with his wife and daughter)

Loli: Welcome Leroy, Razor and little Veronica!

Leroy: Thank you for the warm welcome.

Razor: Wow, this place is huge!

Veronica: Can I sit down? My legs hurt from sitting on dad's hoverbike!

Razor: Yes, go sit over there.

(Veronica sits down happily while swinging her legs)

Crowd: AWWWW

J.H: When did the crowd defrost?

Joshua: I don't know.

(Razor and Leroy sit down)

Loli: So, how did you meet?

Leroy: Well... I had escape from prison; I went to my creator's old laboratory when I heard someone crying for help. I went to a big safe door and opened it to be tackled by the most beautiful experiment ever. She came with me to get Revenge on Jumba but he apologised and we became part of their Ohana after being shot and saved.

Joshua: Wow! That is one heck of a story!

Razor: Why thank you, I must say that this place is a very charming studio... But why is there ice and snow everywhere?

J.H: Oh our last guest froze the room and audience with his singing.

Veronica: Cool.

Loli: So Veronica, how do you like school?

Veronica: Much more now that Bonnie replaced that Meany! She blew up the paddle!

Joshua whispering to J.H: Are we supposed to know what that means?

J.H Whispering to Joshua: Just smile and nod.

(They put on a forced smile and nod a bit too fast)

Razor telepathically: _I HEARD THAT!_

(Uses her mind to throw both Joshua and J.H into the wall)

Loli: Need I ask?

Razor: I would prefer you don't...

Leroy: God, I'm a lucky clone!

(Joshua and J.H teleport back into their chairs making everyone but Loli jump)

Veronica: How did you do that!

Joshua: Authors can mess with the laws of physics...

Leroy: Is that why you're floating?

(Joshua blinks and looks down to see he is indeed floating)

Joshua: Yes...

J.H: I have heard that you can change your colour to look like Stitch... Is that true Leroy?

Leroy: Yes that is true.

J.H: Would you mind giving us a demonstration?

(Leroy nods and stands up. He closes his eyes for a second and his red fur turns blue)

J.H: Wow, you do look like Stitch.

Veronica: HI UNCLE STITCH!

Razor: That's Dad.

Veronica: Oh... Okay

Loli: Well this is has been fun and I hate to leave with the glass half full but I guess you want to get home before it gets to dark.

Razor: It's 3PM...

Joshua: It's a long drive back to Kauai

Leroy: Your studio is on Honolulu...

Loli: Just go...

(The family of three leaves and the 3 hosts turn back to the camera)

Loli: Well, goodbye and tell your friends to tune in!

Narrator: This has been another episode of **"Interviewing the OC's and AU's!"**

No kittens were harmed in the making of this episode... Except for the one that tried to sleep on the Barbecue...

**WHO ARE YOU? Character Bio's**

**Leroy- is the clone of Stitch, made to be evil and destroy Stitch. He was made red because Hamsterviel didn't like blue and wanted him to fit his cape. Leroy has the ability to lift more than Stitch, see better, changes his fur colour to blue and regrow his fur.**

**Razor- Razor is experiment 628. She has black eyes with a red pupil, is black with a line going between her breasts to down between her legs. She wore at first the pelts of the dead Leroy Clones that Leroy Killed as he escaped prison. Now she wears normal clothing.**

**Veronica- Is the daughter of Razor and Leroy. She has the face of her mother, with the chin of her father. Her powers are unknown as of now as she is only 7 years old and her powers have not blossomed.**

**Narrator- Is the mysterious voice that narrates he end of the show... It was here before Loli and Joshua moved in... Spooky...**


	5. Rhonda, Courage, Anne, Chopsuey & Viola

(J.H sat in his chair swirling a panadol in a glass of water)

Joshua: Third day here and he's already taking medication to get through the day

Loli: I'm so proud...

Camera Man: Don't hurt me guys... but... We're on

Joshua: Welcome! Today we have a couple of special guests! Please welcome Rhonda Petrie's OC's. This should be fun!

Loli: Indeed, and remember Joshua... NO "fondling her cupcakes" line.

Joshua: AWW MAN!

J.H: Please... don't hurt me Razor... I didn't mean to laugh... I'll be good...

Loli: I think Razor melted his brain.

Joshua: Wouldn't be enough to feed a mouse!

(They both laugh as J.H Mumbles something about cheese and paddles)

Joshua: Think we should send him into the backroom? Might scare him to go down there

J.H: DON'T SEND ME BACK THERE! Last time you sent me I got mauled!

Loli: It was funny!

Fat Guy in Crowd: YOU SUCK!

(Joshua blows Fat Guy in Crowd apart with a laser from his eyes)

Audience: ...

Loli: Back to what we were saying... Would Rhonda, Anne, Courage, Viola and their friend: Chopsuey

(Crowd gasps as the five people walk out, three were women, one was a dog, one was an experiment)

Loli: Welcome Rhonda, Anne, Courage, Viola and Chopsuey!

Rhonda: Hello

Anne: Hi

Courage (nods)

Viola: Hi

Chopsuey: Why am I always last!

Viola: Don't start Chopsuey

Chopsuey (growls angrily)

Another Guy in the Crowd: You SUCK!

(Chopsuey launches himself at the Guy but is stopped when the guy gets blown up)

Joshua: If we suck why do you come to the show?

ANOTHER Guy in the Crowd: We're chained to the seats moron!

Loli: Anyway, back to the Interview my friends

Chopsuey: I'm not your friend...

Joshua: Yes you ARE!

Chopsuey: ...

Loli: First Question: What special Gifts do you have?

Chopsuey: Well, I have all powers of 62-

Loli: Oi, Anne goes first!

Anne: Well, I have telekinetic powers, I can control people's minds and I can see into people's pasts by touch alone...

Joshua: So you could see your old boyfriend's pasts and secrets when they fondled your cupcakes?

(Loli smacks Joshua in the back of the head)

Loli: YOU PROMISED!

(Joshua ignores him)

Joshua: Can we have a preview?

Anne: Certainly!

(Anne's eyes glow purple and her body is enveloped in a mauve aura. Suddenly J.H stands up and started doing the chicken dance)

Chopsuey: That... is... HILARIOUS!

(Chopsuey rolls around on the floor laughing)

J.H: Nananana nananana nanana NA NA NA NA!

(Anne stops controlling J.H and he sits down confused)

J.H: did... I... just do the... chicken dance?

Loli: Yep...

Chopsuey: And...

Loli: It...

Chopsuey: Was...

Loli: HILARIOUS!

Chopsuey: Anyway, I have all powers of Stitch and I can turn into a mutated monster! Pretty Useful eh?

J.H: I'm gonna go take a nap before I get killed...

Loli: Go sleep in the storage closet

(J.H Walks off)

Loli: So, what can Courage do? He seems to be quite extraordinary!

Annie: Well, he can shape shift and is quite strong.

Joshua: So Rhonda...

(Loli cocks a shotgun while glaring at Joshua)

Joshua: Did anyone fondle your cupcakes?

(Rhonda blinks and turns into a Pikachu, using Thunder Bolt she shocks Joshua)

Joshua: Owww..

(He shakes the black tinge from him and sits in his chair like nothing happened)

Joshua: So Chopsuey, you are very well known aren't you?

Chopsuey: I get around.

Loli: How is Stitch?

Joshua: I hate yo-

Chopsuey: HOW IS STITCH? YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE I AM HIS BROTHER I KNOW ABOUT HOW HE IS?

(Chopsuey was standing on the coffee Table screaming)

Viola: Don't make me get the Tranquilizer gun!

(Chopsuey reluctantly climbed back down)

?: HAHAHAHAHAHA I WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR INFERIOR TV SHOW!

Anne: What was that?

Joshua: I believe it was ?

Rhonda: Who?

Joshua: I didn't tell you about ? Great guy!

Everyone: ...

?: I AM NOT A GUY! I AM A GIRL! I... AM...

(AnSlah jumps from the rafters)

AnSlah: AnSlah!

Rhonda: Uhh, who?

(Courage screams and hides under the couch)

Anne: That's the BEEP that started the Multiversal Cold War

Anne: Did I say Beep?

Loli: Yep, we installed a censor...

(AnSlah lashes her Antennae forward, the hooks glistening in the light)

Loli: ...Shit

(L.H Walks from the storage room and gets sliced in half by the hooks. 10 Seconds later flashes and appears where his body was with a 9 above his head)

J.H: Awww now I have 9 lives!

(Everyone stared at him)

J.H: What?

Loli: Whatever...

(Joshua snaps his fingers and AnSlah explodes)

Anne: ... You would think if we had you there we could have ended the war earlier...

Joshua: Yep, well we have to go before some other Multiversal Bad Guy comes and slices J.H in half!

Chopsuey: That actually happens a lot?

Loli: No, but it would be AWESOME! If it did!

Joshua: Well we got to go, be sure to tune in next time, and remember! WE WILL NEVER LEAVE YOUR TV SET! MWAHAHAHAHAH

Loli: Why did you do that?

Joshua: For added effected...

All the guests: Bye! (They walked off)

Narrator: This has been another episode of **"Interviewing the OC's and AU's!"**

(Crewmember walks in front of the camera with a mop to clean up the multiple pieces of guts)

Cremember: I want a better pay!

Guy in Crowd: CAN YOU LET US GO?

Loli: Not until you finish your SUNDAE!

**WHO ARE YOU? Character Bio's**

**Rhonda****: She is a diminutive, shapely, slender woman with a petite and slim build and has curling, wavy, overflowing red hair with transparent, rimmed glasses; Rhonda also has honey brown eyes. She's intelligent, sensible, wise and mature beyond her years, determined, resolute and a strong woman. However, she can occasionally be neurotic, overly anxious, and extremely paranoid. Rhonda is also loyal and devoted to her friends and despite of her cowardly tendencies will do anything to ensure the safety and well-being of her friends, even if it means having to risk her life; in this respect she is very courageous and daring and occasionally impulsive. She has a variety of powers, ranging from pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, and a comprehensive array of shapeshifting forms; they include her experiment form, her Pikachu form, a lioness cub, etc**

**Chopsuey****: Is experiment 621. He has all powers of 626 as well as the ability to turn into a mutated monster. He is a slimmer version of stitch with light green fur, pointed teeth that stick out from his lower jaw, a yellow Mohawk and smaller eyes. He has a short temper and can only be calmed down by the threatening tone of Viola. He is a very jealous, angry, bitter, psychotic and sadistic experiment who has severe mental instability and is envious of his own brother Stitch; he can also be callous and insensitive and would not hesitate to hurt, harm or even kill others if provoked enough.**

**Viola****: is a woman who is the only one who can stop Chopsuey from destroying something. She has a short temper and is easily angered.**

**Annie****: is a woman who can control people with her mind and see their pasts by simple touch. When she uses her power her eyes turn mauve and a purple aura surrounds her form. She is friends with Courage.**

**Courage****: is a very shy and timid dog. He has the ability to shape shift to warn others of danger, but his transformations are mostly comical, such as turning into the Titanic sinking with the music playing when trying to warn someone of consequences. **


	6. Rodrigo, Jack, Rolf and Buck

(Loli sat in front of a mirror fixing his top hat when Joshua walks in)

Joshua: Dude, why can't you just wear normal clothes?

Loli: It adds character

Joshua: No it just makes you look like a weirdo.

Loli: Shut up, why don't you go bug J.H?

Joshua: He payed me not to...

(Loli finishes fixing his top hat and stands up)

Loli: Better get this show started...

Joshua: Dude, if I get thrown through a wall, electrocuted or injured in anyway, I want a raise.

Loli: Whatever, we are getting enough funds from the reviews anyway. Plus we got fireproof Chairs and everything!

Joshua: Fine... Let's get this over with... And you're buying lunch this time...

(They walk through a pair of doors into the Famous **"Interviewing the OC's and AU's"** Studio)

Loli: Welcome, welcome, welcome! Today we will be meeting four special guests!

Joshua: Aww man!

Loli: What?

Joshua: Remember what happened last time we had more than 2 guests?

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Annie: Well, he can shape shift and is quite strong._

_Joshua: So Rhonda..._

_(Loli cocks a shotgun while glaring at Joshua)_

_Joshua: Did anyone fondle your cupcakes?_

_(Rhonda blinks and turns into a Pikachu, using Thunder Bolt she shocks Joshua)_

_Joshua: Owww.._

_(He shakes the black tinge from him and sits in his chair like nothing happened)_

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Loli: Ah yes I see...

Joshua: Can't we interview one at a time?

Loli: No, we don't have that much time! Anyway, these guys are friendly. As long as you don't use that damn "Fondle your/her cupcakes" line!

Joshua: Whatever... Hey where's J.H?

Loli: Ah yes, I almost forgot. J.H has had a mental breakdown following the recent episode...

Joshua: Okay, I guess you want _me_ to go get the guests?

Loli: If you wouldn't mind...

(Joshua walks backstage and comes back with 3 experiments and a man)

Loli: Welcome, would you please introduce yourselves?

Man: I'm Rodrigo

Experiment #1: I'm Rolf, experiment 630

Experiment #2: I'm Buck, experiment 629

Experiment #3: I'm Jack, experiment 628

Loli: Nice to meet you all!

Rodrigo: Nice to meet you

Rolf, Buck and Jack: Ditto!

Loli: Now, one after the other, what are your powers?

Rodrigo: Well, I can use magic, but I'm not very powerful... Maybe a bit stronger then 627, but yeah.

Rolf: I'm the last of the all-organic division of experiments created by Jumba, with strength of lifting more than 150 millions of tons and super-intelligence, but not any ability to fight.

Buck: I have all the DNA of the best mercenary's so I am basically a super soldier.

Jack: I'm the perfect Mechanic and computer programmer. This was proved when at the age of 16 seconds I repaired Jumba's computer without an anti-virus or anything.

Joshua: Amazing! So two of you are jocks and the others are nerds! Shouldn't you be wailing on eachother?

Rodrigo: ...

Rolf: ...

Buck: ...

Jack: ... What is WRONG with you?

Joshua: ... I dunno.

Loli: Whatever, what do you like best about each other?

Rodrigo: Well, I like Jack because he fixed my laptop in under 13 seconds.

Rolf: I like Rodrigo because he is an interesting person to be around

Buck: I like Rolf because he is cool

Jack: I like Buck because he's a good friend.

Joshua: Great! Now have you ever fondled someone's cupcakes?

**(For Viewing Privileges The Bloody Scene Has Been Cut Out)**

(Joshua is lying on the ground with his arm bent at a strange angle and his feet touching his nose)

Loli: Are you okay?

Joshua: I'm... good...

Loli: Okay last question, what do you think of the show?

Rodrigo, Rolf, Buck and Jack: It SUCKS!

Loli: Well we gotta sign off; this has been another episode of **"Interviewing the OC's and AU's"**

Joshua: Help... Me...

(The four guests walk off leaving Loli to laugh at Joshua)

Loli: This is what happens if you say that damn line!

**WHO ARE YOU? Character Bio's**

**Rodrigo****: is a powerful mercenary who can control the magic, but ironically he is not very powerful, he only has a strength more than experiment 627 and has all type of magic manipulation, all the other things the thanks it to his weapons**

**Rolf****/Experiment 630: is the last of the all-organic division of experiments created by Jumba, with strength of lifting more than 150 millions of tons and super-intelligence, but not any abillity to fight**

**Buck/Experiment 629: is an anthropomorphic donkey experiment designed by Jumba to be a super-soldier, with the DNA of all the possible mercenaries in the galaxy, including Deadpool and Rodrigo, so from there he acquired his wisecracking attitude**

**Jack/Experiment 628: Another anthropomorphic donkey experiment designed to be a perfect mechanic and computer programmer, that was proved when at the age of 16 seconds he repaired a PC of Jumba that had a virus without using an antivirus or something else**


	7. Thread, Fan of The Joker

(Joshua, Loli and J.H sat in the studio reading their scripts)

Loli: I wonder if we can actually finish the interview this time...

Joshua: Yeah, somehow they keep on straying from the interview...

(Loli glares at Josh)

Loli: I wonder why...

CameraMan: We're on in 3...2...1-

Loli: Welcome! To another fun-filled episode of **"Interviewing the OC's and AU's!"**. Today we will be meeting Thread. The clone and rival of Needles! He is psychopathic, sick, and sadistic and wears clown makeup! His nickname is Joker! Joshua, will you go get him?

Joshua: Make J.H do it...

Loli: J.H... Go get Thread.

(J.H sighs and walks to the backroom. 5 minutes he comes in pale with a pitch black experiment wearing joker makeup)

Loli: Welcome Thread.

Thread: Why hello there... (Sniffs Joshua) You smell of Needles...

Joshua: ...

Thread: You seem nervous... Is it the scars? Want to know how I got em?

Loli: You have been watching Dark Knight haven't you...

Thread: Yep, it's the best movie ever

Loli, Joshua and J.H: Agreed...

Loli: So, have you ever had a girlfriend?

Thread: Well, before killing Angel... I Raped her... Does that count?

Loli: No

Joshua: Did you fondle her cupcakes?

Thread: I cut them off, AND THEN I fondled them...

Joshua: You're sick you know that...

Thread: If I had a nickel for every time I heard that...

Loli: Doesn't matter, onto the interview... What are your powers?

Thread: well, I can lift 10000x my own weight, spit acid, fly, control the elements, climb walls, see in infrared vision, night vision, and x-ray vision, hear in all sound levels, I'm bulletproof, fireproof, shockproof, plasma proof and I'm good with a knife.

Joshua: ... Holy shit dude! Bit of overkill much?

Thread: meh, I was created to be the ultimate killing machine...

Loli: Okay, Is there anyone you actually _like_?

Thread: No, I despise all and want nothing but the Galaxy to burn...

Joshua: I don't think Galaxy's can burn... You know with the whole "Lacking Oxygen" thing.

Thread: I'll hurt you! I swear I WILL!

Loli: Break it up you two.

Joshua: Fine...

Loli: Now, is there anyone you hate?

Joshua: Why do you do this to m-

Thread jumps on the table: **DEATH** **TO NEEDLES! HE SHALL BURN BEFORE MY EYES ON A SPIT MADE FROM THE BONES OF THE ONES HE LOVES! HE SHALL BE FORCED TO DRINK THE BLOOD OF HIS LOVED ONES! AND DENIED FOOD AND NOURISHMENT EXCEPT FOR THE ACID OF WHICH I PRODUCE!**

(Everyone is leaning back staring in shock as Thread sits down on the couch and started picking a fly out of his teeth with a knife)

Loli: ... Okay... On with the interview...

Joshua: Man... THIS IS THE BEST JOB EVER! (Gives Thread a high-five)

J.H: I have a question...

Loli: Whoa... you have been quiet...

J.H: Uh huh, anyways, Thread... What is your favourite way of killing?

Thread: I enjoy using my powers to slowly torture them until they are begging me to kill them... or I decide to do it myself. I sometimes cook their flesh slowly, like a pig in the oven... I sometimes remove the air from their lungs and suffocate them... I can expand and freeze the water in their bodies until they explode... And I can crush them with rocks... I can slice them up slowly, letting the blood drip from their-

J.H: Excuse me please... (He walks over to a section of the studio and vomits violently)

Thread: And I can use my speech to make them vomit their organs out

(They all hear a splat and see J.H lying motionless on the ground)

Thread: Heh, Heh, Heh that never gets old. Normally I would eat them afterward but I'll leave him be as he is a host...

Joshua: Much obliged

Loli: Sorry to end the Interview so soon but we have to, you know, get J.H to a hospital...

Thread: No problem, catch you later...

Joshua: Hopefully that's just a figure of speech

(Everyone laughs)

(Thread walks to the window and unfurls his bat wings, with a mighty jump he soars out the window)

Loli: Join us next time on **"Interviewing the OC's and AU's!"**

**WHO ARE YOU? Character Bio's**

**Thread: is the clone of Needles. He has all the powers of Needles as well as a few of his own., He is pitch black, has glowing red claws, green eyes, one ear and wears clown makeup similar to that of which Joker from Dark Knight. He is sadistic and wants nothing more to see everyone and everything burn. **


	8. Gender Reversed Part 1

(J.H Sat at a desk working on a small devise. At that moment Joshua walked in and sneaked up on J.H. Before screaming Loli walked in bored)

Loli: Joshua what are you do-

Joshua: SMOKE YOU!

(J.H gets startled and presses a button on his devise, opening a portal they all get sucked in)

J.H and Loli: I HATE YOU JOSHUA!

(Meanwhile)

(A Hawaiian female wearing a suit and top hat is talking to another female wearing a maroon tank top and shorts in a Studio)

Lilo: This is so exciting!

Joshleen: I know right! This is the episode we meet Joshleen and Nathan!

Lilo: Don't you think it's odd she has the same name as you?

Joshleen: No...

Camerawoman: Ladies, we're on...

Joshleen: We need a light or something

Lilo: Welcome to another episode of **"Interviewing the OC's and AU's"** Today-

? and ?: I HATE YOU JOSHUA!

(A portal appears above them and three men fall through, smashing into the coffee table

Lilo: ...

Joshleen: ... Are you guys okay?

(Joshua stands up all dizzy)

Joshua: I'm alright mummy...

(Joshua collapses again)

Lilo: Anyway, Today we will be meeting Joshleen and Nathan from Kauai... Odd how all of our guests are from Kauai...

Joshleen: No it's not..

Lilo: Whatever can you go get them?

Joshleen: Why me?

Lilo: Because I said so...

(Joshleen walks off and Lilo turns to the three men)

Lilo: Okay, I want names before I call security

Joshua: I'm Joshua

Loli: I'm Loli

J.H: I'm J.H

Lilo: Now, why are you here?

J.H: Well, I was working on a teleportation devise when Joshua came in and scared me before I could finish it.

Lilo: Well, if you want you can stay for the interview, but keep quiet!

Joshua, Loli and J.H: Deal!

(Joshleen walked out of the back room with a blonde haired blue eyed girl and a red Stitch-like Experiment with a Tai Chi symbol on his chest)

Loli and Lilo: Welcome to the show!

(They both look at each other)

Loli: Sorry... force of habit.

Joshleen (AU): Uh... Nice to be here... Who are these guys?

Lilo: Loli, Joshua and J.H

Loli: Hi, I'm the lead host of **"Interviewing the OC's and AU's"**...

Lilo: No you're not! I am!

Nathan: Um, it's kind of obvious they are from an alternate universe where everyone is reversed gendered...

Joshleen (AU): That makes sense.

Joshleen: So how did you get here?

J.H: Well, I was working on my teleportation devise when Joshua snuck up on me and scared me, making me press the button of my incomplete machine. It must have messed up because it sent us here.

Joshleen: That sounds like something I would do...

Joshleen (AU): Are we going to have this interview or not?

Lilo: Ah yes, who are you dating?

Joshleen (AU): Nathan

Nathan: Joshleen

Lilo: Well that was easy, Joshleen, would you like to ask the next question?

Joshleen (AU): Me?

Joshleen: No she meant me...

Joshleen (AU): Oh...

Joshleen: So Nathan...

Joshleen and Joshua: Did you fondle her cupcakes?

(They look at each other sheepishly)

(Five Minutes Later)

(Joshua and Joshleen are hanging from the rafters while Loli and Lilo facepalm)

Lilo: No Matter...

Loli: How many...

Lilo: Times I...

Loli: Tell them...

Lilo: They keep...

Loli: Doing it!

J.H: I need an aspirin...

Loli: I need one too; we will cut this episode in half and return after the break...

**WHO ARE YOU? Character Bio's**

**Lilo: is the host of the show, she wears a suit and top hat and is the serious one of the duo. She is Loli's female counterpart.**

**Joshleen: is the co-host of the show, she wears a maroon tank top and shorts and is the wisecracking one of the duo. She is Joshua's female Counterpart.**

**Joshleen (AU): is a blonde haired, blue eyed girl with an alien boyfriend and a Trans Universal Devise! She is an agent and she can get into some big trouble at times! Luckily Nathan is there to look out for her.**

**Nathan/Experiment 631: is a red Stitch-Like experiment with a Tai Chi symbol on his chest. He has all the powers of Stitch (or Kim which is Stitch's female counterpart) and none of his weakness's. Plus she is great at martial arts and can swim!**


	9. Gender Reversed Part 2

(Loli, Lilo, Joshua, Joshleen, J.H, Joshleen (AU) and Nathan sat around a table talking)

Loli: So, let's just agree to speed through this and work on getting us back...

Joshleen (AU): We could use the ship to take you back...

Joshua: Cool, so after the interview you get the ship and come here capishe?

Nathan: What are you? The Godfather?

Joshua: Shut up shrimp.

(Nathan glares at him)

Camerawoman: Ladies... and guys... we're on...

Joshua and Joshleen: we need a sign...

Loli and Lilo: Welcome to part two of our episode. In this episode you will witness us finishing the interview and getting these guys home!

(Crowd Cheers)

Lilo: We should finish this interview eh?

Loli: Yep, I'll ask the first question: Joshleen, how did you meet Nathan?

Joshleen (AU): Well, when my dad died, I was kind of quiet and I got bullied. Then we moved to Izayoi where I met Yanu. One day, after my marbles got stolen and I lost my favourite green one, Yanu came over and gave me a green marble. I then saw it had writing on it so I decided to try and wash it off. When the marble hit the water it lit up and Nathan appeared. At first he wanted nothing more than to destroy everything, but he calmed down and started calling me Bujee Bu! I didn't know what it meant so I ignored it. When Yanu and Kim told me what it meant, I was shocked and flattered. When I noticed I had feelings for him so I confessed and he confessed to and we became a couple!

Loli: Interesting, now Lilo can ask a question...

Lilo: Thank you... Nathan, what was the first thing you thought of when you met Joshleen?

Nathan: Well it was something along the lines of this: "Whoa, she is HOT!" Heh

Joshleen (AU): Aw, you're so sweet!

(Joshleen and Nathan kiss while Lilo and Joshleen sigh and smile and Joshua, Loli and J.H pretend to vomit)

Joshua: Last question... Joshleen? I heard you have a bun in the oven, how is that working out for you?

Joshleen (AU): How did you know?

(Joshua holds up Blackberry)

Joshua: It's all over the Nosy Website! Now you haven't answered my question...

Joshleen (AU): Well, It is a strange sensation, but a good one

Loli: Lovely, well we better wrap this up, go get your spaceship and meet us here

Joshleen (AU) and Nathan: Okay...

(They walk off leaving the five people alone)

Lilo: Now what?

(Five Hours later)

(The five friends are sitting around the monopoly board playing when the roof opens up and a ship descends from the sky)

Lilo: Their heeereeee

Joshua: MUST you do that in that creepy voice?

Lilo: Yes...

(Doors to the ship open and Joshleen and Nathan step out)

Joshleen (AU): ready?

Loli: But I'm about to WIIIIIN!

Nathan: Uh, I thought you wanted to go home...

Joshua: Oh right!

(Joshua, J.H and Loli walk onto the ship and it rises through the roof. After a few moments a purple portal appears in front of it and the ship flies in)

(Back in the Studio)

(The audience is now empty save for one man who is having difficulty with pick locking his chains)

Guy: Dammit! They could be back any minute!

(An explosion is sounded and a ship appears in the studio. Loli, J.H and Joshua walk out and wave goodbye to the pilots before the spaceship takes off again. They turn back to the camera)

Loli: Well, you may not have seen it but this was another episode of **"Interviewing the OC's and AU's!"**

**WHO ARE YOU? Character Bio's**

**Guy: Is the unlucky chap who couldn't get out of his chains in time. The information of whether he is alive or not is unknown!**


	10. Dark

(Joshua, Loli and J.H Sat around the table playing Go Fish)

Joshua: Got any fives?

Loli: Go Fish...

J.H: Guys... The lights on...

Loli: WELCOME! To another episode of **"Interviewing the OC's and AU's!"** Today we will be meeting Dark-Experiment 640's OC: Dark! Go get him J.H!

J.H: ME?

Loli: Yes now go before we call Razor!

J.H: OKAY!

(J.H runs backstage and returns with an Orange experiment wearing Titanium Boots with a sword strapped to his back and a metal hand. For some reason the experiment had several gorgeous women with him in bikini's)

J.H: Tell me again why there are bikini girls with you?

Dark: I'm celebrity! These kinds of things are necessary!

J.H: Whatever...

(They all sit down, except for the Bikini girls who walk off after Dark dismisses them)

Loli: Welcome Dark! Or should I say Captain Dark?

Dark: Just Dark thanks...

Joshua: Nice to meet you mate.

(Darks eye flashes red as he smiles)

Dark: Thanks for the warm welcome, and it's nice to meet _you_

Joshua: Why did your eye flash red?

Dark: It does that whenever I'm happy, or sad, or angry or any emotion at all!

Joshua: So the only way we can stop the goddamn flashin is if we turn you into a vegetable?

Dark: basically, yeah

Joshua: Excuse me...

(Joshua walks off and comes back in wheeling the machine used in Rocky and Bullwinkle that was used to turn the agents into vegetables)

Loli: Where did you get that?

Joshua: The prop room! I also found The Lost Diadem from Harry Potter, Darth Vader's Head and stale Muffins!

Loli: Nice... Now put the machine back!

Joshua: But...

Loli: NO BUTS!

(Head down, Joshua wheels the machine away)

Dark: Is he always like that?

J.H: Sadly... Yes...

(Joshua enters again and sits down)

Loli: Now, What is your job?

Dark: I am the captain of the BoB!

Joshua: Bob?

Dark: Big Orange Battleship

Joshua: Ah

Loli: What are you powers?

Dark: Well, I can control the elements...

Joshua: What is with everyone controlling the elements?

Dark: I honestly don't know...

Loli: How many missions have you had?

Dark: I'm at around... 8... on the latest one I met my cousin Thal and A light red Experiment Rose. Also I got acquainted with AnSlah's army.

Joshua: Meaning...

Dark: I blew them up...

Loli: Nice.

Joshua: How did you meet Rose?

Dark: Well, on my eighth mission I heard screaming from a house and found Rose tied to these oil drums with a timer. I then untied her and carried her out of the house before it exploded.

Joshua: Did you fondle her cupcakes?

(Darks metal hand came into contact with Joshua's face and sent him flying into the wall)

Joshua: FWAAAAaaaaaa...

(Dark pats the dust from his hand and snapped his fingers. One of the Bikini girls walked up with a pitcher of lemonade and poured him a glass)

Loli: Can I have some?

(The bikini girl hisses and bares her fangs, her face contorts into a demon face as a forked tongue folds out)

Loli: OKAY, OKAY KEEP IT!

(The bikini girl turns sweet and beautiful again and walks off, swinging her hips)

J.H: What the BEEP just happened?

Dark: Velocer-Bikini-Girl! Get a pack for 20 thousand credz!

(Joshua appeared in his chair with a fist print in his face)

Joshua: Credz?

Dark: It's the currency for most planets...

Joshua: Ah...

(Loli reaches over and punches Joshua in the back of the head, causing the dent in his face to disappear)

Loli: What's your favourite weapon?

Dark: That would be my sword!

Joshua: I got a sword too, wanna go out back?

Dark: That sounded so dirty...

Loli: We have to go now, thank you for coming Dark

Dark: No problem, COME SERVENT GIRLS!

(He walks out with the girls)

Loli: This has been another episode of **"Interviewing the OC's a d AU's!"**

**WHO ARE YOU? Character Bio's**

**Dark: is an Orange experiment with the ability to control the elements! He has a sword, diamond boots, his left eye flashes red when he has an emotion and also has a metal hand. For more info, message Dark-Experiment 640 for I am lazy! **


End file.
